


[Podfic of] Birthright

by Nolite101



Category: Enslaved: Odyssey to the West
Genre: Drama, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolite101/pseuds/Nolite101
Summary: Pyramid's dream has ended, and Trip's hometown has a new name and purpose. But when things begin to go wrong with terrible calculation, Trip and Monkey realize that freeing Pyramid's enslaved might be more complicated than simply leading them home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthright](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/478633) by Em-Dash. 



> Nolite101: I'm absolutely in love with this work. I am podficing this purely out of just loving this fic, and I suggest it for people who have already read Em-Dash's work from their page on FFN. This podfic, in my opinion, is good for people who may have already read it and might not have the time to sit down and reread it but might want to listen while driving or something. I plan to personally listen to the whole thing randomly after I finish just cause I rarely get time to sit down and read now-a-days. Anyways, please- any comments anyone may have about the fic itself please go to the fic to post those, any comments on my reading I'd be happy for! Although this fandom is SO tiny I'm not expecting pretty much any traffic here on Ao3. This will come in installments that may take time! For example, I said Wren's name wrong in the second chapter just once... and I'm going to rerecord and edit the whole thing. But I expect to be done within the year! And then sometime after that I'll hope I get to continue reading it aloud! c:

[Em-Dash's Blog](https://internetcrawlspace.wordpress.com/)

 

[Birthright on FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7215356/1/Birthright)

 

[Mp3 on Google Chrome](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1y18EBwHLvFaV9vhho6pvR24Tk9z8yalY)

 

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3ox5m26t4su6m6q/Chapter%201.mp3?dl=0)

 

_For this podfic only, if these files don't work for you for some reason please comment below and we can figure out a way to make it work._

 

_Thank you!_


	2. Chapter 2

[Mp3 for Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nuh7t4i09n6agon/Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Mp3 from Google ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ojAHKHQEQ4UVKi8kPfw4z9I8j9YpD9QD)

 

_Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

[Mp3 for Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yg39bx5jqe7y8bn/Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)

 

[Mp3 for Google Chrome](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VEhIgV6Kzzp7UPhaEEoJAFMY0lyLFATR)

 

_Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

[Mp3 for Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zQzysIWUu_slFTai9QxsFsmPuYerflNq)

 

[Mp3 for Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jbccrlrrylk2b6h/Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)

 

_Thank you!_


End file.
